Ein Kuss mit Folgen
by Dragonies
Summary: Auszug aus der FF:...Falls du es nicht gemerkt hast, Ich liebe dich. Seitdem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Du bist der Sinn meines Lebens, die Luft dich ich zum Atem brauche. Doch du merkst es nicht. Hast nur Augen für Chang....
1. Kiss

_ Tränen heiß wie die Liebe.  
  
Und doch so kalt wie der Hass.  
  
Tränen werden geweint aus Freude.  
  
Aber auch aus Trauer.  
  
Sie weinte.  
  
Wieder einmal.  
  
Wegen ihm.  
  
Wieso tat er ihr das an?  
  
Er wusste doch, dass sie ihn liebte.  
  
Doch wollte er dies auch verstehen?  
  
Wahrscheinlich nicht, so wie er sie behandelte.  
  
So behandelte man keine junge Dame.  
  
Ja, sie war nicht mehr das kleine, naive Mädchen.  
  
Nicht mehr die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes.  
  
Doch beachtete er sie immer noch nicht.  
  
Bis jetzt.  
_

* * *

"Hey Ginny, Hast du Ron gesehen?" fragte Harry, als er Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum erblickte.  
  
"Ne, vielleicht in der Bibliothek? Er ist eben mit Hermione verschwunden." antwortete Ginny und guckte wieder in ihr Buch. Seufzend setzte sich Harry neben Ginny in einen der Plüschsessel.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Harry und blickte Ginny an. Sie blickte ihm auch ins Gesicht. Traurigkeit lag in ihren Augen.  
  
"Falls du es nicht gemerkt hast, Ich liebe dich. Seitdem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Du bist der Sinn meines Lebens, die Luft dich ich zum Atem brauche. Doch du merkst es nicht. Hast nur Augen für Chang. Doch siehst du nicht, dass sie nur Harry Potter, den Bezwinger von Voldemort, haben will? Außerdem liebt sie in Wirklichkeit immer noch Diggory!" brach es aus Ginny heraus. Eine stumme Träne rann über ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Was sagst du da? Du liebst mich? Und Cho nur den Helden in mir?" fragte Harry verirrt. Er merkte gar nicht, dass Ginny Voldemort beim Namen genannt hatte. Langsam fing er an zu lachen.  
  
"Ja." kam es nur aus ihr heraus und sie stand auf und lief aus dem Gryffindor- Commonroom.  
  
"Warte!" rief Harry hinter ihr her und lief ihr nach.  
  
"Ich liebe dich doch auch." schrie er weiter und zog damit verwirrte Blicke anderer Schüler auf sich. Tränen verschmiert blieb Ginny am See stehen. Kaputt setzte sie sich hin und schloss die Augen, mit Hoffnung gleich aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen. Doch es geschah nicht. Sie hört nicht einmal, dass sich jemand neben sie setzte.  
  
"Wieso weinst du?" hörte sie eine Stimme durch den Schleier der Tränen, die ihr immer noch über das Gesicht rannen. Die Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf immer wieder.  
  
"Harry....ich habe gesagt...........ach....es gibt eh keine Hoffnung für mich!" bekam Ginny nur heraus.  
  
...be continued...  



	2. Me!

** Kapitel Zwei**

* * *

"Natürlich gibt es noch Hoffnung für dich. Was sagst du denn da?" hörte sie die Stimme sagen Langsam blickte sie nach oben und sah nur ein verschwommenes Gesicht. Auf einmal fühlte sie eine Hand in ihrem Gesicht. Sie wischte ihre Tränen weg und nun konnte sie endlich sehen, wer ihr Tröster war Sie wich kurz zurück und stieß dann:  
  
"Malfoy?" aus.  
  
"Ja, Draco Malfoy." antwortet dieser und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Was....wi....wiesoo.." weiter kam Ginny nicht mit ihrer Stotterei, denn Draco legt einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und flüsterte:  
  
"Sssshhhttt. Ich werde dies nur einmal machen." und bückte sich zu Ginny hinunter. Ihr Atem wurde immer schnell, je näher Draco´ s Gesicht ihrem Gesicht kam. Die Luft anhalten schloss sie ihre Augen und fühlte schon zarte, seichte Lippen auf ihren. Freiwillig öffnete sie ihren Mund und ließ Draco´ s Zunge gewähren. Langsam wurde der Kuss intensiver und Ginny schien in Trance zu sein. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie Draco den Kuss abbrach und sie in das Gras legte. Ein Paar Sekunden später war sie schon eingeschlafen.  
  
"Ginny, aufwachen!" hörte sie eine Stimme sagen. Widerwillig drehte sie sich um und schlief weiter. Erst als sie jemand an den Seiten packte und sie wild durchkitzelte wurde sie hellwach.  
  
"Hö...Hör auf damit!" schrie sie, doch der jemand kitzelte weiter. Erst nach ein paar Minuten konnte sie richtig Luft holen und blickte jetzt zur Seite, wo ein erschöpfter Junge lag.  
  
"Ha...Harry?" fragte sie geschockt. Harry setzte sich auf und blickte Ginny an. Langsam kam er ihrem Gesicht näher und schloss die Augen. Als seine Lippen auf ihrem lagen, holte sie aus und schmierte Harry eine.  
  
"Was?" fragte Harry verwirrt und hielt sich die langsam rot werdende Wange.  
  
"Zuerst machst du die ganze Zeit mit Cho Chang rum, ignorierst mich total. Dann sage ich dir, was ich für dich empfinde und du lachst einfach los. Und jetzt, jetzt küsst du mich aus heiterem Himmel. Was soll das?" schrie Ginny, ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassend, Harry an.  
  
"Ich habe nicht mit Cho rum gemacht und ich habe auch nicht gelacht, weil du gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst." sagte Harry.  
  
"Ach nein?" fragte Ginny schüchtern zurück.  
  
"Nein, ich habe gelacht, weil mir die ganze Zeit nicht klar gewesen ist, was du für ein wundervolles Mädchen bist." flüsterte Harry und legte einen Arm um Ginny. Diese blickte hoch zum Mond, denn es war inzwischen dunkel geworden.  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte sie unsicher nach. Harry wies sie in seine Augen zu blicken. Sie waren so wunderbar Grün.  
  
"Ja, vertraue mir." sagte Harry und küsste Ginny. Sie merkten nicht wie sie beobachtet wurden. Hinter ihnen in einem Gebüsch waren zwei Menschen, die sie beide sehr gut kannten.  
  
"Endlich hat Harry es geschnallt." flüsterte Ron Hermione zu. Diese blickte ihm nur in die Augen.  
  
"Hoffentlich schnallst du es auch bald." flüsterte Hermione zurück und blickte wieder zu Harry und Ginny. Ron blickte sie erst verwirrt an und kapierte dann.  
  
"Hermione, ich liebe dich." sagte er und Hermione sah ihn wieder an.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch Ron." flüsterte Hermione und beugte sich zu Ron hinüber um dann ihn einen zärtlichen Kuss zu verfallen.  
**  
_ENDE_  
**


End file.
